


I Love you, and you and you

by iammine



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammine/pseuds/iammine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well its movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love you, and you and you

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was written after I watched Singing in the Rain the other night and thought about Phil having Steve watch it. It rather got away from me from there. All three guys because I love Capsicoul but I find I love all three together a whole lot too.

Steve walked into the living room with the big bucket of popcorn, extra butter. It was movie night, one of his favorite nights of the week. He remembered going to movies when he was back in the 40’s, heck 30’s! He had been going to see movies back when they were just a dime, sometimes when Bucky convinced him to sneak into one 

when they didn’t have the change. It was his refuge, his freedom from everyday life, from wars and the depression, and sickness. He had many a fond memory from the old theaters. Phil and Clint had head him talking animatedly about the movies he use to go see and decided to set up their first movie night, “The Wizard of Oz” after that it

had become a regular weekly thing with them. They switched off of who got to choose the movie, Clint usually chose action movies, Phil “classics” as he called them, or snoozers as Clint called them, Steve chose some older stuff and some newer stuff from the list he started. Tonight it was Phil’s turn to choose and both Steve and Clint were

ready for him to stick it on the big screen. 

“Come on Phil work can wait, its movie night!” Clint yelled at the top of his lungs around a mouth full of popcorn.

“Clint could you not talk with your mouth full, please” Steve asked brushing saliva coated popcorn off his jeans. 

“Sorry man” the archer replied giving the blonde a peck on the cheek. He chewed quickly and swallowed before yelling “PHIL!”

“Ok ok I’m coming” Phil replied walking into the living room and sitting on the other side of Steve he grabbed the remote to queue up the movie.

“So what are we watching? Huh? Huh? Huh?” Clint said bouncing lightly on the couch which just made Steve chuckle while Phil gave an affectionate glare. 

“Singing in the Rain, Its 1952 movie that is set in the late 20’s when actors had to try to transition from silent movies to talkies. And before you ask no it doesn’t have any fights or thing being blown up Clint, but I think you will find it pretty funny” Phil said heading an argument from the other man off before he could give it. Clint just sighed

and grabbed another handful of popcorn and cuddled up next to Steve to watch the movie. Steve smiled and looked over at Phil who was looking at the two of them with a smile rather than watching the movie. Steve stretched his one free arm over his neck in an exaggerated yawn and brought it down behind Phil’s shoulders which he felt

shaking with suppressed laughter. 

“You are always so obvious when you do that.” Phil said cuddling into Steve’s side.

“Didn’t know I had to be covert, now shush I want to hear this”

After the movie was over and the popcorn eaten Phil turned to the other two with a raised brow.

“So what did you think?” 

Steve wiped the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard and gave Phil a big hug “I loved it, brought back memories. You know my mom used to sing the ‘good morning song’ it was from another move with Judy Garland and Mickey Rooney, she loved Mickey Rooney”

 

“Eh it was ok, could have used some explosions maybe a catfight between Lina and Kathy. And of course I can’t hear the song ‘Singing in the Rain’ without thinking about ‘A Clockwork Orange’.”

Phil rolled his eyes “Really Clint? Don’t you get enough of that in real life?”

“Yea that is why it’s good to see when it’s not real. It was a fun movie though.” Clint looked at Steve with a twinkle in his eye before he pounced on the blond pushing him back on the couch

“Wha?”

“I love you, I love, I love you” Clint said dramatically before kissing down Steve’s arm like in the movie.

Steve threw his head back laughing before replying with a “NO NO NO!” with an arm tossed over his eyes.

“YES, YES, YES!”

“NO, NO, NO!”

Phil shook his head “You guys are too much sometimes” he chuckled

Clint looked up from kissing Steve’s neck “What’s the matter? I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU…TOO!”

“YES YES YES!” Steve added

Phil’s eyes widened as he saw both of him moving towards him “Noooo ahhhh!” he shouted before ending with giggles as they both jumped on him and peppered his face with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> The I love you I love you I love you, and Yes yes yes No no no are quotes from Singing in the Rain or rather the movie they are performing in Singing in the Rain. If you haven't seen it I would recommend it.  
> It is my head cannon that Clint would think of the movie "A Clockwork Orange" when hearing the song 'Singing in the Rain'.


End file.
